They Fight Crime!
by c00kiefic
Summary: He’s a loner conspiracy nut with nothing to lose, she’s an amnesiac socialite spy with everything to gain. Together they fight crime! Very AU!
1. How Deep is your Love

They Fight Crime!

He's a loner conspiracy nut with nothing to lose, she's an amnesiac socialite spy with everything to gain. Together they fight crime! Very AU! Real Summarys inside.

Real Summary: A romantic action adventure fic akin to Moonlighting, Etc complete with what is hopefully witty banter and sexual tension. There will be sex, explosions, sex during explosions! And whatever else I feel like Seasons7-8 did not happen.

I promised myself I wouldn't start any other fics, especially with school starting and I definitely wouldn't write this one, which has been sitting in my head for months now. But, as Fez said, "It's the bunnies, man." So here I am, posting the first chapter of this. If you all like it, I'll continue.

If this bares any resemblance to Le Femme Nikita it's because it's supposed too, but only vaguely. I never saw the television show and I can't remember the last time I saw the movie.

This is definitely not a Jackie gets kidnapped story. I wrote that already. This is my brain going, "You know what you should make Jackie and Hyde do? Fight Crime!" story.

Please appease my brain by reviewing.

* * *

Chapter One: How Deep is Your Love?

Chapter Songs: That appear in the chapter: Carry On My Wayward Son- Kansas, How Deep is Your Love, The Bee Gees. That create tone and should be listened to for that purpose. Nothing Compares 2 U- Sinead O'Connor and Gone- N'Sync.

Hyde couldn't remember the last time he had a comfortable night sleep. His life now consisted of hard mattresses inside sleazy motels complete with dirty walls, moldy bathrooms and hookers out in the parking lot yelling at potential johns. He never thought he'd dream of the cot in the Forman's basement, hell, even his old house was better than this hell.

"Hey Sugah," A prostitute called outside, "Wanna give me a lift?"

The constant stream of car horns and police sirens was enough to drive a man insane.

"She's probably on some beach right now, sipping daiquiris and laughing her ass off."

It was this thought, and nothing else that always made Hyde leave the room in search of a bar. At least at bars he could think. He ignored the onslaught of hellos from the call girls and jumped into the El Camino, pushing in an 8 track cassette into the player. Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas blasted out of the speakers. He hit the steering wheel along with the music as he drove. It was his new theme music, pushing him on his search.

Except it had now been two years and there was still no sign of her.

"Doesn't matter." He reminded himself, "You gave your word."

* * *

_ Eric Forman watched as Hyde packed his bag from the doorway to his little room in the basement. He watched as his friend shook in anger as he angrily threw his clothes into the duffle bag. _

"_So you're really going?" He asked from the doorway. _

"_Yep," Hyde responded without looking at him, "Why, are you here to talk me out of it?"_

_Eric shook his head, "No man, I mean, if it was Donna I'd already be gone. Just, do you know what you're doing man? You don't even have anywhere to start." _

_That didn't matter in Hyde's mind. Regardless of what the cops thought, there was no way Jackie would have just left on her own. Her mother was here, her dad was still in jail, she wouldn't have just gone away without telling anyone. No, something had happened to her and he wouldn't rest until he found her. _

_He turned to his best friend and smirked, "Tell your mom I said bye."_

"_Do I have too?" Eric wined. _

"_I'll try to be back in time for the wedding." Both Hyde and Eric knew it was a promise he wasn't going to keep. _

"_I'll see you there." Eric agreed. _

* * *

The bar was nearly empty when Hyde walked inside. Two people playing pool in the back corner looked up as they heard the bell on the door chime, but turned away when they saw him sit down at the bar. The bartender simply shook his head and poured him a shot of whiskey, without having to be asked.

"You look like a whiskey man." The bartender explained.

"Just keep it coming." Hyde ordered the barkeep before downing the shot in one gulp.

"Lady troubles?" The bartender asked.

"How'd you guess?" Hyde muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I figured. I'll just leave the bottle here." The bartender said, placing the bottle of whiskey in front of him.

God, Hyde thought as he poured another shot for himself, where had he gone wrong?

He, Forman, Donna and Jackie had been sitting in the Forman's kitchen, eating sandwiches when Jackie and Donna started arguing about her mother dating Donna's father, again. Somehow this had lead to Forman getting involved. Hyde had said nothing as the three argued, except to wink at Jackie through his sunglasses every once in awhile.

She had been the only person to be able to see through those damned things, as though she had some sort of super power or something.

One minute she had been there, arguing with Donna, who was arguing with Forman who was tripping over his words as he tried to convince his fiancé that no, he did not think that Mrs. Burkhart and her dad living together was a good idea, even though he really did.

The next minute, she had said she was going back to the house, she had forgotten her magazine or something, it had been hard to hear her over Donna's yelling,

One minute she was there, laughing at Forman's misfortunes and the next she was gone.

"Was that a tire screeching?" Forman had asked over the fight.

"Must be one of the neighbors." Donna had guessed.

If it weren't for his insistence that they go have a circle, he would have noticed that Jackie had been gone for nearly two hours.

But then again, he probably would have just assumed she had decided to stay at Donna's, to do whatever it is that Jackie did when she was alone.

Yeah, his mind always went to a dirty place with that one.

It hadn't been until Donna had come back claiming that Jackie wasn't at her house that Hyde had considered anything wrong. But, always the sensible one, he had suggested they go look for her at her usual hangouts, the mall, the Hub, the mall again. The three of them had split up, called her house, went everywhere they could think of.

There was no trace of her. The damn police dog had ran all over the driveway trying to catch Jackie's scent, only to reach the end of the driveway and stop, as though it fully expected Jackie to be there.

_The officer had turned the group, "Did any of you hear anything unusual?" he asked. _

"_Well, there were some screeching tires." Donna admitted, "But we figured it was just the kids down the street."_

_The officer nodded shortly and then turned to Pam who had the decency to look concerned. _

"_Do you know anyone who would want to harm your daughter?" the police man asked. _

_Pam shook her head vehemently, "Oh officer, you're crazy, no one would possibly want to harm someone as pretty as my Jackie." _

Right. Hyde took another shot of the whiskey and then another until his vision blurred. Her Jackie. Hyde didn't see Pam running around the country trying to find her, going from city to city in search of the smallest clue as to Jackie's whereabouts.

He ignored the sound of the door opening and the cheers from the guys in the back. He figured he'd be taking their money later anyway, so he might as well let them ogle whatever girl, at least he hoped it was a girl, that had just walked in.

Out of nowhere, the jukebox turned on and the sounds of the Bee Gees singing How Deep is Your Love came on. He turned around to tell whoever put it on to turn that crap off, but the words stopped short the moment he saw the woman at the jukebox. Her back was turned to him, but the woman standing at the jukebox was the same height, the same build as Jackie. He watched as her hips swayed to the music. She wore a tight fitting leather jacket. He watched as the girl danced to the music, ignoring the cat calls from the guys by the pool table.

"How deep is your love?" One of the guys called out to her.

"I'll show you some deep love, sweetheart."

The music stopped. Hyde watched as the woman turned to the guys. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, but her face, god damn it her face, he knew that chin anywhere. Before he could call out to her, she pulled out a gun from her jeans and pointed it at the bartender.

"You two, out now!" Dear God, she even sounded like Jackie.

The two men took no time hurrying out the door. Hyde watched as the bartender slowly backed up against the wall.

"Now Marie," the bartender said a bit too condescendingly, "don't you think you're taking things just a little too far?"

She quirked her lip up as though she was giving his question thought, "No," she finally said, "I think I'm taking things to their desired location."

"Why don't you let the kid go at least," the bartender asked, "I know you won't want any witnesses for this."

"There's not going to be any witnesses," the Jackie clone said through her teeth.

What did she mean there weren't going to be any witnesses, did she mean she was going to make him leave before she shot the guy or that…

Well, that certainly put a damper on their reunion.

"Damn, Marie, you want money, I'll give you money."

"My father is the richest man in New York City; you think I give a damn about your money?"

Hyde was even more confused, what the hell was she talking about? More importantly, why was she acting like he didn't even exist. Surely she knew who he was.

"Then tell me what you want." Mike demanded.

Jackie released the safety on the gun and aimed it straight towards the bartenders head. "I want you to say goodbye, Mike." And with one pull of the trigger, the man was dead.

"Fuck!" Hyde yelled. All this time he had thought she was holding a fake gun, and that this was just some sort of con, but when he leaned over the counter to see the blood pouring out of the center of the man's forehead, he knew this was the real deal.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Jackie apologized.

"Uh, you should be!" Hyde snapped, "You don't just go around killing people."

Jackie stared at Hyde curiously through her sunglasses. "Do I know you?"

Two years. Two freaking years of looking, only to find her shooting people in a bar.

It was then that he noticed that she was pointing the gun at him.

"Uh, you know what, I thought I knew you, but um, clearly I had the wrong person." Hyde said, trying to appease the girl. "Your name is Marie, like the man said." Fuck he sounded like Forman.

"Marie St. James." Jackie introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

"Um, same." Hyde agreed, "Uh, Hyde."

"Hyde?" 'Marie' scoffed, "What kind of name is that?"

"Uh, my last, it's a nickname. My real name is Steven."

'Marie' smiled. "That's nice."

"So um, Marie, do you think you could um, put the gun down?"

Marie nodded. "I wish I could, but you see, I can't have any witnesses."

"Uh, what if I promise to never tell anyone about this, ever."

"You really promise?" Jackie cooed.

"On all my Led Zeppelin albums." Hyde raised his right hand and swore.

Jackie, or Marie, or whatever the hell her name was, took a step towards Hyde, gun still pointed at his chest. "Do you like to have fun, Steven?"

"Oh yeah," Hyde nodded. It felt so good to hear her say his name again.

"Would you like to have fun with me?" Jackie asked.

He was about to answer when they heard the sound of a car pulling up.

"Damn it, let's go." Jackie commanded as she grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled him towards the back.

"You still going to kill me?" Hyde asked as they ran out of the bar and into the alleyway.

"Ask me in the morning!" Jackie yelled.

"Uh, um, my car…"

"Forget your car!" Jackie ordered.

Hyde stopped in his tracks. "I can't just leave her, she's my baby!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "We'll come back in the morning if you're good, okay?"

"Look Ja, Marie, I gotta tell you, I'm a little attached to my car, and if anything were to happen to it, I wouldn't be very happy."

"Cry like a little baby, you mean, I swear you men are all the same," Jackie scoffed, "Fine, we'll get your car."

Jackie and Hyde peaked around the corner to the parking lot. They both eyed the parking lot that was now filled with police cars, news reporters and streaming onlookers. Hyde swore under his breath at the officer who was writing down his plate number.

"That your car?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any warrants out for your arrest or anything else I should know about?"

"Um, I got arrested when I was seventeen." Hyde told her. He was getting really tired of this game. He wanted her to admit that she knew him, admit that she was who he knew she was.

"For what?" Jackie asked curiously, her eyes glued to the scene in the parking lot.

"Falling for a girl." Hyde said softly as he gazed at her without her knowledge.

Jackie turned back to him, "They're coming over here!"

Hyde did the only thing he could think. He picked Jackie up and backed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Her legs went right around his waist, her hands went right to his hair and her mouth, and god her mouth was as good as he remembered it in his dreams.

They both winced at the light being shone in their eyes.

"Can I help you officer?" Jackie asked sweetly as Hyde nibbled on her neck, "Baby, you need to stop." She patted Hyde's shoulder and looked at the cop, "He just gets so passionate."

The cop remained expressionless as he spoke. "Are you aware of what has happened here?"

"Something happened?" Jackie asked, sounding surprised, "We didn't notice."

"A man was shot to death." The cop said plainly. "I don't suppose any of you heard anything?"

Jackie smiled at the man and pointed to Hyde, "Sorry, but whenever I'm with him, I don't hear anything else but our heart beats." She gently pulled Hyde's chin up, "Ain't that right baby?"

"That's right." Hyde agreed before kissing her again. After a moment they finally pulled away.

"Fine, I believe you." The cop said, "Did you drive here?"

Hyde nodded, "That's my El Camino."

"Yeah, whatever, just… get."

Hyde put Jackie down on the ground and nodded at the officer as he held Jackie's hand. "C'mon baby."

* * *

"Turn left at the light." Jackie instructed, looking straight ahead at the street.

"So, um, you live in the city?"

"For now." Jackie answered vaguely.

"Yeah," Hyde said, "I know what you mean, I've been living for place to place myself."

"I'm staying at my aunt's apartment while she's in Morocco." Jackie informed him, "It's nice."

Hyde laughed, "I'm staying at a motel on fifth, and it's not."

There was a companionable silence between them as he drove the vacant city streets. "So um, why did you kill that man?"

"He did something bad." Jackie said blankly.

"How bad?" Hyde asked, "Like murder his wife bad or cheat on his income taxes bad?"

"Somewhere in between." Jackie admitted.

"Huh." Hyde said to himself. Who the hell was this woman who occupied his girlfriend's body?

"It's the building on the left corner." Jackie said, pointing ahead. "The valet will park your car."

"A valet?" Hyde asked, impressed.

"Like I said before," Jackie said with a shrug, "It's nice."

* * *

The apartment was more than nice, Hyde thought as they walked inside the giant space. Plush, white carpet, leather sofa, big screen TV, marble tile in the kitchen, it was literally like something out a magazine.

"Damn." Hyde said with a nod.

Jackie shrugged as she locked the door to the apartment, "I'm going to take a shower, do you need anything?"

Hyde had already eyed the phone in the kitchen. "Um, no, I'm good."

"Bet you are." Jackie flirted. She started to walk down the hallway when she turned around, "Steven?"

"Yeah?" Hyde replied.

"If you call the police I'll make what I did to Mike look like a makeover."

Hyde gave Jackie a nervous thumbs up, "Good to know."

He watched her disappear into the bathroom and waited for the sound of the shower running before picking up the phone and dialing. It rung about five times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Eric Forman asked.

"I found her." Hyde announced to his best friend.

"You found her?" Eric squeaked, "Wait, we're talking about Jackie right? Where the hell was she? What's she doing? What happened?"

"Yes, Atlanta, you wouldn't believe me and I have no idea." Hyde answered.

"So what's wrong?" Eric asked, sensing trouble.

"She has no idea who I am." Hyde had to tell someone.

"What?" Eric asked, confused. "You sure it's her?"

"Dude, I know it's her. I'd know her anywhere. She acts like I'm a total stranger, and get this, she's calling herself Marie now."

"Huh." Eric said with understanding.

"What do you mean, huh?"

"No, it's just; I heard that sometimes kidnapped people sometimes get brain washed by their captors, to the point where they don't know who they are or anything."

"Oh yeah," Hyde said, "I heard about that, you think that's what happened?"

"What else?" Eric asked. "So, you coming home?"

"Shit man, I don't know, there's some stuff going on here…"

"Yeah, I get you; just… we miss you, man." Eric assured him.

"Yeah, tell everyone I said hey, gotta go." He hung up the phone quickly and walked to the TV. "Clicker, clicker," he eyed the device on the top of the entertainment center where the TV was being kept. "Time to watch some foot ball." He turned the TV on and walked to the couch.

* * *

Marie looked down at the sleeping Steven Hyde and shook her head. There was something about this man that was so familiar, so haunting. He made her have butterflies in her stomach, and not just when they kissed. He was strong, smart, all the things she looked for in a man.

It was a damn shame she was going to have to kill him.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! 


	2. She's Dangerous!

Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement!

The timeline for this chapter is kind of all over the place, and it's extremely dialogue centric. The whole story is dialogue centric.

I continue to own nothing. Look how shiny it is!

PS: I'm still looking for a beta.

* * *

Chapter two: She's Dangerous!

Songs: Billie Jean- Michael Jackson, Dangerous, Roxette.

Jackie covered Hyde with a blanket and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She knew that she should probably keep a close watch on him, to make sure that he didn't snoop around or leave. However, she knew that he had a lot to drink and was most likely out for the night. Sitting on her bed, she picked up the phone on her night stand and dialed.

"It's been three hours already, where the hell have you been?" A loud voice boomed through the earpiece.

Jackie sighed, "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Something came up."

"This something better be good." The man on the other end told her, "Like you were kidnapped by cross dressing aliens good."

"There's a witness." Jackie braced herself for his reaction.

It came instantaneously. "So take care of it."

"I can't." Jackie said honestly.

"Damn it, Marie, have you forgotten everything I taught you?" The man asked tiredly. "What's the first rule?"

"No witnesses." Jackie said from memory.

"That's right, no witnesses, so take care of it."

"That's going to be a problem, sir." Jackie replied.

"Do I even want to ask why?" The man asked. "You haven't fallen for him have you?" he said it as thought it was the worst thing he could think of.

"No," Jackie replied fervently, "I just can't kill him, I don't know why, it's just… I just can't."

"Hmm," The man said thoughtfully, "If that's the way it is, then I'll send Mark to come do it."

"No!" Jackie said a little too loudly, "Don't send Mark, please. I'll take care of it, I promise."

"You have until tomorrow to call in with your status." The man ordered before hanging up on Jackie.

Jackie sat the phone and sighed. She walked over the door and opened it, peeking outside to see if Hyde was still asleep on the couch. She rubbed her eyes as he rolled over onto his back, his arm hanging off the couch. Jackie crept away from the door and went to her dresser and pulled her gun out. After making sure it still had bullets, she walked back to the door and out into the living room. Now was as good time as any she thought as she pointed the gun at Hyde's sleeping head.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Hyde said with his eyes still closed.

Jackie quickly stuck the gun under her shirt, "You're awake!" she said, surprised.

"No," Hyde answered, "I'm just really good at telling when hot girls are standing above me with guns pointed at my head."

"Oh," Jackie said, "So you've done this before?"

Hyde laughed as he opened his eyes, "No, you're my first."

Jackie narrowed her eyes, "Now why don't I believe that?"

Hyde sat up and shrugged, "What, you think I do this all the time?"

Jackie shrugged, "How am I to know?"

Hyde smirked, "So you really going to kill me?"

"I don't really have a choice." Jackie said honestly, "But if you must know, I don't feel good about it."

"That makes me feel really good." Hyde said sarcastically. "So um, you do this a lot?"

"Kill people?" Jackie clarified.

"Well, I guess it's good that you're not ashamed."

"It's my job." Jackie said with a shrug. "Look, either I do this or someone else will, and believe me, you don't want that."

"I can handle myself." Hyde said stubbornly.

Jackie laughed, "Not against this guy, no one can."

"Really?" Hyde asked, "Just who is this bad ass I need to watch out for?"

Jackie smiled darkly, "My brother."

* * *

Hyde felt like he was on a roller coaster that refused to end. He had no idea what to say to Jackie, what to do to make her remember. So far, she was acting like he was a complete stranger, yet there was something about her that made him think that deep down, she really did know who he was.

However, getting Jackie's memory back had quickly become issue number two on his list of things to do. The first now was making sure that she or her alleged brother didn't kill him.

"So," he said slowly, "Um, what's your brother's name?"

"Mark." Jackie answered, "Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Oh, so you're going to let me eat before you kill me, how nice."

"Yeah, well, I figure you deserve a last meal, after all, you did help me evade that cop." Jackie shrugged.

"I did, didn't I?" Hyde pondered, "So I guess that means you owe me."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Please, I don't owe anyone, anything, least of all you. If you hadn't been there none of this would have been an issue, so really if you think about it, I had to evade the cops because of you, so really this is all your fault."

Hyde smirked, damn she was cute. The way her ebony hair framed her face, the way her mouth pouted, she was down right adorable. She was still wearing those damn sunglasses though, although Hyde figured he didn't have much reason to complain about them.

"So, why did you kill the bartender anyway?"

Jackie glared at him, "You know, it's bad enough that you saw me do it, do you really think I'm going to tell you why?"

"Might as well," Hyde said, "Since you're going to kill me," he made air quotes around the words kill me.

"Stop that." Jackie ordered.

"What are you going to do," Hyde asked, "Kill me?"

"I'm warning you, Hyde." Jackie's eyes narrowed at him.

"Right, I got it, you're going to kill me." He teased. The whole notion was just so preposterous that he had no choice but to laugh at it. The thought of Jackie killing anyone, regardless of whether he saw it with his own two eyes was crazy enough, but the though of her killing him, well that was just down right hilarious. He took off his sunglasses to wipe the tears out of his eyes. He turned for a split second to put them on the table and when he turned around, he was eye to eye with the end of Jackie's gun.

"Jackie," he said unthinking at the tell tale click of the safety being released.

"Who is this Jackie you keep mentioning?" Jackie asked, "Is she that girlfriend of yours?"

"Yeah," Hyde said nervously. Memories of the night before came rushing back. She had killed that bartender with no remorse, what made him think he'd be able to get out of it?

"Let me guess, you did something to piss her off." She sounded cold and efficient, completely disconnected from the moment.

"No," Hyde argued, "We were good." He slowly stood up, watching as the gun moved with his every movement. "Look, I want you to put down that gun."

"No." Jackie stated, standing perfectly still and calm, as though the thought of killing another human being didn't bother her at all. What the hell had happened to his Jackie?

"Did you love her?" Jackie asked.

Figuring that now was as good a time as ever to admit it, and knowing that no one was around to tease him, although they had certainly given him enough grief over the years, Hyde decided to bite the dust and admit the truth.

"Yes," Hyde stated, "I love her." You don't spend two years searching for a girl if you didn't love her.

Jackie stared at him for a moment, as though if she were assessing whether he was telling the truth or not. He felt as though he was being measured up. Finally, she lowered the gun to her hip and without saying a word, turned around and walked into her bed room, closing the door behind her.

A feeling of relief came over Hyde and he sighed. He knew better now than to not take the situation seriously. He had barely escaped death three times now and he couldn't afford to play around as though she was still the same Jackie he knew two years ago. She was dangerous, and worst of all, she knew it.

* * *

Jackie put the gun on the bed beside her and took off her sun glasses. Why couldn't she just pull the trigger and get it over with? She had killed plenty of people and had never thought anything of it, except that they were bad guys. Steven Hyde though, was not a bad guy. He seemed like he was a good guy below that scruffy exterior and Jackie wasn't one to kill innocent people. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of the front door closing.

Jackie ran out of the room and out the front door in hopes to catch him. He couldn't just leave, it was far too dangerous.

"Where the hell are you going?" She yelled as he impatiently waited for the elevator.

Hyde however just pressed the down button again.

"Well?" She asked once she reached him.

"I heard it through the grapevine, not much longer would you be mine." Hyde sang along to the song playing in the hallway. "Good song."

"You can't leave."

Hyde's eyebrow curved up, "And yet here I am, leaving, funny how these things work."

"You want funny?" Jackie asked, "I'll give you funny." And then she kicked him in the shin.

Hyde grabbed his leg as he went down on the floor, wincing. "Augh." He said in pain.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Both Jackie and Hyde turned to the old woman peeking out from one of the doors.

"Yes, Mrs. Crawford, everything is fine." Jackie said cheerfully.

The woman peered at Hyde and nodded. "I see you've gotten yourself a new beau."

"He's not my new…" Jackie tried to protest but Mrs. Crawford went one.

"I have to tell you dear, I'm happy you finally found someone else, I never liked that boy that keeps hanging out here."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "That's my brother."

"Well, I think you can do better." The woman smiled at Jackie and turned to Hyde. "It's nice to meet you ?"

"Steven." Hyde grunted.

"What a lovely name." Mrs. Crawford stated, "My husband's Albert, he'll want to meet you."

"Um, sure." Hyde agreed.

"Splendid, now if you don't mind, my story is about to come on." The woman waved again and closed the door.

"So, that's your neighbor." Hyde said casually. "She seems nice."

"She is." Jackie said in agreement. "She's a bit senile though."

"So, um, what's her husband like?" Hyde asked as he stood up from the floor.

"Dead." Jackie said shortly.

"Oh." Hyde said, "Did you kill him?"

Jackie glared at the smirking Hyde. "Back to issue at hand, you can't leave."

Hyde stared at his estranged girlfriend and smiled. "Oh I get it; you don't want me to leave because we haven't done it yet, well, if that's what you want." He started to walk back to her apartment.

"I don't want to do it with you," Jackie stated with a roll of her eyes before adding "pig."

"Excuse me, but I was there last night, you wanted me." He moved closer to her, making her back up as he kept moving forward.

"I did not!" Jackie exclaimed, "I was acting."

Hyde slowly cornered Jackie into the wall and leaned in. "I know acting, doll, and that was not acting, that was passion, pure and simple."

"If I had a dime for every guy who has said that to me." Jackie muttered.

Hyde's jealousy reared its ugly head for a moment. "Um, guys say that to you?"

Jackie eyed him carefully as she considered her response. "Why, does it bother you to think of me with other men?"

Hell yeah it bothered him. It bothered him a great deal. The thought of Jackie with anyone else besides him always made him see red.

She doesn't know who you are, dumbass. Hyde's conscience told him. Slowly, Hyde shook his head.

"No, it doesn't bother me." He lied. "I just don't want you um, getting hurt."

"This from the man who…" Jackie suddenly stopped talking though.

"What is it?" Hyde asked.

"How many times have you pressed the elevator button?" Jackie asked suddenly.

"Uh, six or seven times," Hyde guessed, "Why?"

"Has it been on the eighth floor all this time?" Jackie asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Hyde confessed. "Could have."

Jackie pushed him away and walked to the elevator.

"Damn it." Jackie said to herself, "he's got it rigged."

"Who's got what rigged, what's going on here?" Hyde asked.

Jackie however ignored him as she ran back into her apartment, leaving the front door open. Hyde pressed the down button again and then looked at the numbers above the elevator door. The number eight was lit up, but no other numbers began to glow.

Jackie ran back outside, gun in hand.

"Oh god, not again." Hyde muttered.

"You stay here." Jackie ordered as she walked to the stairwell "I'll be back."

"I'm not staying here while you go off shooting innocent bystanders." Hyde followed Jackie into the stairwell.

"Fine." Jackie seethed, "On the eighth floor is a man named Mr. Carnalli, Mr. Carnalli is in the diamond business, well, a few months ago he appraised a diamond for a guy named Guino Sartuchi."

"Let me guess, he's in the mob." Hyde asked as the climbed down the stairs.

"Right, well, a week later, the diamond disappeared." Jackie informed him, "and they think Mr. Carnalli has it."

"Does he?"

"Probably," Jackie shrugged, "I'm not really interested in the diamond, or who stole it. However, they have a guy," she said pointing to the still elevator. "He goes in, rigs the elevator so no one can get out, and then…" Jackie trailed off.

"And then what?"

"Boom." Jackie said as she opened the eighth floor door.

"So he blows the place up?"

"Why kill one when you can kill hundreds?" Jackie said with a shrug, "the more the better, I guess."

"You know a lot about this guy." Hyde pointed out

"I've been following him for a year now." Jackie said before making a hush motion with her hand and another one ordering him to stay.

Jackie crept forward in the hallway, her gun drawn and the safety off.

"Marie." Hyde whispered behind her.

Jackie didn't need to turn around to know that Hyde was still following her. Men, she thought, they never follow directions.

"What?" Jackie hissed.

"The elevator is moving." Hyde said, pointing to the elevator lights.

"Damn it." Jackie yelled.

"What does that mean?" Hyde asked.

"It means he's gone." Jackie told him. "Come on." She said as she carefully opened one of the apartment doors.

"Um, isn't this breaking and entering?" Hyde asked.

Jackie and Hyde walked into the jeweler's apartment.

"Huh, not much for cleaning is he?" Hyde said sarcastically as they viewed the ransacked apartment. Everything had been turned over, the drawers had been emptied, the closets searched.

"I'm guessing they came here looking for him and when they discovered he wasn't here, they searched his apartment for the diamond."

"Nice exposition." Hyde told her.

"You think so?" Jackie asked, "I thought so." She frowned however as she looked around.

"What is it?" Hyde asked.

"Mr. Carnalli always works the same hours, ten to eight." Jackie said, "It's only seven fifteen, he should be here."

"Um, okay." Hyde said, "So what does that mean?"

Jackie walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and then dialed. She waited a minute for the other line to answer.

"Big Bob's tire's, this is Mark, how may I help you?" Mark asked, clearly bored.

"Mark, get me Pete."

"Oh, Marie!" Mark said happily, "I hear you got yourself a new boyfriend."

"Please, he's just a temporary set back," Jackie argued, "I really need to talk to Pete."

"No can do, love, Pete's gone out to lunch." Lunch was the code word for a job.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Three, four hours." Mark guessed.

"Great." Jackie muttered. "When he comes in, tell him that the ostrich has his head in the sand."

"No problem." Mark agreed. "Hey, you wanna do lunch?"

"I can't." Jackie said.

"Oh that's right; you're having lunch with your new boyfriend." Mark said with a sing song.

"He is not my new boyfriend and I can't do lunch because unlike you, I don't just sit around all day answering phones."

"Hey, someone has to keep our cover." Mark protested. "And Lena quit."

"Lena quit?"

Hyde listened to Jackie's half of the conversation from the kitchen doorway. He highly doubted that anything Jackie talked about had anything to do with the man with the crime being committed.

Jackie turned to Hyde, "Lena quit." She said as though she fully expected Hyde to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Fascinating." Hyde said, "Now let's get out of here."

Jackie rolled her eyes and spoke into the phone, "I gotta go, I think the pet is getting hungry."

"I am not your pet," Hyde argued, "and yes, I am."

Jackie hung up the phone a minute later and smiled at Hyde. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Hyde told her as they walked out the door.

* * *

Oh my good, look at it, is that what I think it is?

I think it is.

It's, it's.

Yep, it's the plot.

And because I know I'm going to get reviews asking what happened to Jackie, I'm going to say this here and now. Details about Jackie's disappearance will come when it's time. You're just going to have to keep reading if you want to find out.

If you don't review, Jackie will shoot you.


	3. Don't Do Me Like That

Since the next couple chapters of _My Soul to Keep_ are Eric centric, I thought I'd give you something nearly one hundred percent Jackie and Hyde! So review and you'll get a nice shiny present in the form of quicker updates!

Songs: Every Other Time by LFO, Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by the Police, Anything, Anything by Dramarama.

* * *

**Chapter three: Don't Do Me Like That**

Hyde always considered himself to be a fairly intelligent guy. He was the brains of the group, the one who came up with the plan. However even he had to admit he had no idea what to do about the problem he faced today.

How was he supposed to convince Jackie that she wasn't Marie St. James: bad ass spy/assassin and was just Jackie Burkhart: love of his life? He had been spending all this time pretending for her sake, but as he listened to her tell him about her life, or rather, what she thought was her life, he felt his heart break piece by piece.

"I usually don't do this." Jackie said as she swirled her bacon around in the maple syrup that had collected on her plate.

"Do what?" Hyde asked with a slight sigh.

"Get all chatty with clients like this."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you call the people you…"

Jackie interrupted him with a hiss, "Yes, and would you keep your voice down? People are going to hear you and think I'm a hooker or something."

Hyde kept his laughter in check. "Well, you were pretty clear about your rates." He said loudly enough for the other diner patrons to hear him.

Jackie glared at him and blushed. She looked over at some customers who were staring at her, "He's joking." She told them before glaring back at Hyde, "Tell them that you're joking."

Hyde shrugged, "I don't know what the big deal is, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He said condescendingly.

Jackie's glare wiped off her face and was replaced by a small but confident smile, "You're right, I don't have anything to be ashamed of. Look at me, I'm gorgeous, I bet I could make loads of money if I were a hooker, you however, well come on."

"Come on?" Hyde scoffed.

"Tell me," Jackie said as she pushed her plate aside and leaned over the table, "What does it say about you? Can't get with a woman so you have to hire a hooker to satisfy your appetite?"

Hyde crossed his arms, inside he was grinning like a loon. This was his girl, full of witty banter and great burns. Outwardly he remained Zen. "I have no problem getting laid."

"Really?" Jackie asked as she sat back in the booth, "When's the last time you had sex?"

"August tenth, nineteen seventy eight." Hyde didn't even have to think about it. It had been the day before Jackie had disappeared.

"That was over a year ago!" Jackie said, clearly surprised. "You haven't had sex in a two years?"

Hyde knew they had both left all pretenses of her being a hooker at the door. "I haven't wanted to."

"Because you're still trying to find your girlfriend." Jackie said sympathetically.

"Right." Hyde nodded.

"I can't believe you've been looking for her for over two years, that's really…"

"Pathetic?" Hyde asked bitterly.

"Romantic." Jackie supplied. "If it were me you were looking for, I'd think it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me."

Hyde wanted to scream at her, "Then why don't you?" but instead just gave her a small smile and stood up, "Come on, let's go."

Jackie stood up and followed him, "Where are we going?" she asked as the exited the diner.

"To rescue that diamond guy." He answered, "But first you're going to take me to your boss and he and I are going to make a deal."

"He doesn't make deals with clients." Jackie informed him.

Hyde gave Jackie a look, "Oh, he'll make a deal with me."

* * *

An hour later, Hyde was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair of his life across from Jackie's boss, Pete. The guy looked like he would be more at home in a science lab or a doctor's office than in the spy business. Instead they were sitting in the back office of what looked to be a chop shop, the smell of gasoline, oil and stale pizza infused the air, and it was nearly impossible to hear anything over the sound of electric drills and fans. Hyde took the time to look over Pete. He was about as tall as Kelso with a receding hairline and wire framed glasses that kept sliding down the bridge of his nose. As Hyde explained to him that he would help 'Marie' out with finding Mr. Carnalli and taking out the mob guy and his bomb loving henchman, he made sure to keep eye contact with Pete, as to not appear weak. He needed to remember to thank Red for all those years of training him to stand up to authority figures, especially ones that could have him killed with a simple press of button on his phone.

"So you're telling me that you'll help Marie out with finding Mr. Carnalli for what exactly?" Pete was shocked to say the least that a witness was making demands on him. The kid had balls, he had to give him that.

"My life." Hyde responded, "But that goes without saying."

"So what else do you want?" Pete asked dryly.

"I want Marie."

"She's not for the taking." Pete stated.

"And yet, that's exactly what you did a year ago." Hyde said casually, "You took her from a driveway, bound and gagged her. I bet you had bruises on your shins from where she kicked you, and then, god I don't want to even think about what you did to her, cause I know. You made her think she was your niece, that Mark or whatever his real name is was her brother and you trained her to kill your enemies. You took an innocent girl and you made her into a killer."

Pete laughed, "You've got some imagination on you kid."

"I've got more of than an imagination." Hyde replied, "I've got proof, witnesses who will swear on The Bible that Marie St. James is really Jackie Burkhart."

Pete shook his head, "Let's say all of this is true, what makes you think she'll believe you?"

"It really doesn't matter what she believes." Hyde said, "The only thing that matters is that she's mine."

Pete looked at Hyde with curiosity, "What makes you think we need your help? Marie is quite capable of finding this guy on her own."

"She's been looking for this guy who blows up elevators for a year now," Hyde reminded Pete, "And need I remind you that he could have blown up that elevator today? Her elevator?"

Pete looked Hyde over, trying to read him and Hyde continued, "I get that she's a strong fighter, but she's not a super hero."

Pete laughed, "That's what you think."

"What?" Hyde asked, confused.

Pete shrugged but said nothing as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and gestured for Hyde to leave. Hyde nodded and began to walk out the door. Pete followed him to Jackie, who was leaning on the hood of a '69 Chevelle.

"What have I told you about leaning against the babes?" Pete asked, clearly exasperated. Hyde didn't blame him; the car was an absolute beauty.

Jackie quickly stood up and rushed to the guys, "Well?"

Hyde felt a strong hand clasp on his back and squeeze. "Marie, meet your new partner."

Hyde sighed with relief as Jackie shook her head, "Oh no, no, I work alone!"

Pete ignored Jackie's protests and looked Hyde straight in the eye, "Take care of her."

"I don't need taking care of!" Jackie yelled in indignation.

"Yes you do." Both men answered.

Jackie pouted, "Men."

Hyde took Jackie by her arm and started to lead her out of the building, "C'mon 'Marie', we've got work to do."

* * *

"So do you know the guy's name?" Hyde asked as they sat her in apartment eating take out Chinese and looked at every scrap of information Jackie had collected the past year about her elevator buddy.

Jackie frowned and picked up some papers with photocopies of picture ids. She read the names one by one as she dropped them to the floor. "He's got a bunch of different aliases, Keith Dylan, Robert Tyler, Eric Buckingham,"

"Wait," Hyde said holding out his hands, "Those are names of famous rock musicians with their names switched. Keith Richards, Bob Dylan, Robert Plant, Steven Tyler, Eric Clapton, Lindsey Buckingham."

"Okay." Jackie replied, "But what does that mean?"

"It means, doll, that our guy likes music."

Jackie laughed, "That's it? Our guy likes music? He's blown up seven apartment buildings in the last five months alone and all you can say is he likes music?"

Hyde leaned back on the couch, "If this guy is so dangerous, and I'm not saying he isn't, why aren't the cops or the FBI looking for him?"

"What makes you think they aren't?" Jackie countered, "Besides I didn't think you were the kind of guy who trusted the man."

"I don't." Hyde shrugged, "I don't trust anybody."

"But clearly you trust me." Hyde didn't reply.

"Hyde?" She asked softly, "What is it?"

Hyde shook his head, "I was just thinking about the time Jackie asked me the same question."

"What did you say?"

Hyde looked down, "I told her I don't trust anyone, and then I preceded to prove it to her."

"What happened?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Let's just say I hurt her."

"Oh." Jackie replied, "Did you regret it?"

Hyde looked her in the eyes, hoping for a sense of recognition and said, "Everyday."

Jackie nodded and patted Hyde on the hand, "Well, there you go."

Hyde needed to move on to less dangerous conversation so he picked up some more of the papers on the coffee table, "C'mon, let's find out who this guy is so we can catch him and bring Mr. C' back."

Jackie nodded and gave a small but understanding smile. "Okay." A few minutes later though she looked at the clock on her wall and turned on her television.

"What're you doing?" Hyde asked, surprised.

"Charlie's Angels are coming on." Jackie informed him.

Hyde stood up and walked into her kitchen to gain some self control. How the hell was he supposed to treat her like she was someone else when everything she did was one hundred percent Jackie? She had the same personality, the same likes, the same dislikes, she even wore the same shade of pink nail polish on her toenails for Christ sake and now she was taking a break from looking for a killer to watch Charlie's Angels? It was too much.

"You okay?" Jackie yelled from the living room.

Hyde let out a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm going to make a phone call in your bed room."

"Uh.." Jackie sounded unsure.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about the bartender, don't you trust me?"

Jackie looked up at Hyde, "I don't trust anybody."

Hyde just gave her a nod and went into her bedroom.

He resisted the urge to look through her things and instead sat on the bed and picked up the phone on the small table next to it. Carefully he dialed Eric Forman's number.

"Forman residence."

Hyde closed his eyes at Donna's voice. He remembered how in the first few months that he had left to look for Jackie, every time she would answer the phone she sounded excited as those she expected that it would be either him telling her that he found Jackie or Jackie herself on the other end of the line, but somehow Donna had lost hope that Jackie would ever be found and now just sounded tired. He knew then that Eric hadn't told her yet. He had to give Forman credit for keeping his mouth shut for so long.

"Hey, Donna." Hyde replied.

"Oh, Hyde." Donna breathed into the phone, "Where are you?"

"Atlanta."

"Hot Lanta huh?" Donna tried to joke but Hyde knew her heart wasn't in it. "Any news?"

"I got a good lead." Hyde answered honestly.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Donna responded, "How are you doing?"

"The same," Hyde answered, "I uh, grew my beard back."

"Cool." Donna said, "I guess you want to talk to Eric?" it was clear that she wanted to get off the phone. Since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable and he did want to talk to Eric, he said sure.

A moment later, Eric was on the other end, "What's happening, oh drifter brother of mine?"

"I'm not a drifter." Hyde laughed.

"Eh, close enough." Eric stated, "So how's it going?"

"Is Donna still there?" Hyde asked instead of answering Eric's question.

"She just left, she'll be gone for awhile." Eric replied knowingly.

Quickly Hyde filled in Eric everything that had transpired since their last conversation.

"Oh god, man." Eric said after Hyde was finished. "You gotta do something, tell Dad."

"I don't want to drag anyone, including Red into this."

Eric sighed, "Yeah, I get that, but man, what are you going to do?"

Hyde honestly didn't know, "I guess I just have to get her to remember."

"It sounds like they did a complete mind meld on her." Eric stated, "I don't know if you're gonna be able to reverse that."

"That's the thing," Hyde whispered, "I keep talking about us, about you guys, I even mentioned Kelso and I get nothing, but dude, she wears pink nail polish."

"Uh, lots of girls wear pink nail polish."

"No, Forman, she wears Jackie's shade of pink nail polish, and she likes ABBA and won't drink beer and right now she's glued to the TV watching Charlie's Angels."

"Does she still talk a lot?"

"More!" Hyde exclaimed. "She never shuts up."

Eric laughed, "Bet you missed that."

"Fuck yeah." Hyde sighed. "Actually, that gives me an idea, do you have Kelso's number?"

"Uh, yeah," Hyde could hear the sound of a bunch of papers being moved and he knew that Eric was looking for Kelso's number in Chicago. "Got it right here."

Hyde quickly found a pen and a scrap of paper and wrote the number down. "Thanks."

"No problem." Eric said, "He's still pretty mad at you though."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm running out of options."

"Donna's back." Eric said quickly, "good luck."

Hyde hung up the phone, took a deep breath and then picked it back up again.

It was Kelso's girlfriend Brooke who answered the phone. He could hear their daughter crying in the background.

"Uh, is Kelso there?" Hyde asked unsurely.

"One moment." Brooke said.

"This is Michael Kelso." God, even Kelso sounded more mature. But that's what having a family did you, Hyde guessed.

"Hey, man." Hyde said softly.

"I'm hanging…"

"No, don't hang up." Hyde said quickly, "I found her."

"What do you mean, you found her?" Kelso sounded suspicious. "Is this like the last time you found her but it turned out to just be some chick with brown hair you thought was Jackie because you were too drunk to tell the difference?"

"No, I mean I'm in her freaking apartment right now and it's her."

"I'm listening." Kelso said crossly.

"Look, I know you think what happened was my fault, but I didn't see you search the country looking for her."

"I had a daughter to look after." Kelso reminded him.

"Whatever," Hyde shook his head, "I'm in Atlanta with her."

"Let me talk to her then."

"Uh, well, there's a slight problem with that."

"God, Hyde, stop messing with me!"

"She has amnesia." Hyde said.

"Amwhat?" Kelso asked, confused. "That's where people forget who they are, right?"

"Right," Hyde replied, "She had no idea who I am, or who she is. She thinks her name is Marie."

"So how do you know it's really Jackie?"

"I think I know when it's my own girlfriend." Hyde said, rolling his eyes.

"Really, so what's her favorite pizza topping?" Kelso asked.

"Mushroom." Hyde replied with a roll of his eyes, even though they were hidden by his shades and he knew Kelso couldn't see them.

"That proves nothing, lots of girls like mushrooms." Kelso stated.

"What do you want me to do then?" Hyde asked, frustrated with his friend.

"I want to hear her voice!" Kelso yelled spastically. "I want you to put her on the phone so I can hear her voice. Please."

Hyde sighed and searched his head for a way to fulfill Kelso's request. "Okay, give me a second."

He put the phone down on the bed and walked to the door. Carefully he opened it and looked out. Jackie was sitting with her back to him, her gaze on the TV.

"Uh, hey, can you help me out real quick?" Hyde asked her.

She turned around, "With what?"

"Well see, I'm talking to my friend, just to let him know where I am and how the search for Jackie is going, and he doesn't believe me when I tell him that I'm staying at this really hot girls apartment, so if you could just say hi to him…"

"A really hot girl huh?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Mmhmm." Hyde flirted, "For my honor?"

Jackie stood up and walked towards him. "I didn't know you had any honor."

She picked up the phone on the bed and spoke into it, "Hello?"

"Uh, uh, uh."

Jackie looked over at Hyde and mouthed, "What's his problem?" before speaking into the phone again. "Hyde told me you don't believe he's staying at a hot chicks house."

"Um, I guess I was wrong?" Kelso asked worriedly.

"Well, I guess you owe Hyde some money now right?" She smiled, "I'll let you talk to him."

"Sure." Kelso answered, still in shock.

Hyde took the phone and Jackie gave him a smile and walked out of the room.

"That was Jackie!" Hyde had to pull the phone from his ear for a minute as Kelso kept yelling in excitement.

"Told ya." Hyde couldn't help but smile as well.

"And apart from the not remembering who she is, she's okay?" Hyde could hear the worry in Kelso's voice.

"She's good. Not a scratch on her."

"Make sure it stays that way, so when are you coming back?"

"I don't know." Hyde said honestly, "There are some loose ends that need tying up here, and I gotta figure out how to make her remember everything, but hopefully soon."

"Cool, uh, Hyde?"

"Yeah, Kelso?"

"Take care of our girl."

Hyde closed his eyes and sighed, "That's cool." he knew Kelso would understand his true meaning.

He and Kelso said their goodbyes and Hyde promised to call Kelso if anything came up before hanging up the phone. He stuffed Kelso's number into his wallet and walked back out into Jackie's living room.

"So I guess I'm still sleeping on the couch?" Hyde asked after Jackie turned off the T.V

"You okay with that?" Jackie asked.

"I've had worse, just promise me that I won't wake up tomorrow morning with a gun in my face."

Jackie grinned, "I don't make promises I can't keep."

She had promised him that she'd never leave him. "I know that."

Jackie tossed him a pillow out of the linen closet. "That should help; I saw you had a crick in your neck all day."

"Thanks." Hyde replied as he caught the pillow and put it on one end of the couch, "So tomorrow we look for this guy?" He gestured towards the papers.

Jackie nodded. "First thing after you make me breakfast." As he watched her close the door to her room, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, wanted to hold her, kiss her, and beg her to remember. Instead he punched the pillow with his fists a couple times and then lay down.

He knew that even though Pete hadn't promised him Jackie and wasn't going to let him go without a fight, but he hadn't spent two years to find her just to let her go again. He had made a promise that he was going to keep.

He was going to take care of his girl.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Let me know!


End file.
